Revelation
Revelation is a MechFrame used by Alpha Pyro. Information Not much is known about the Revelation, as it is a secret itself. Most find it's name ironic, to it's appearance and fighting style, because it is not at all revealing, and anything about it besides obvious facts are unknown. The Revelation was given it's name based on it's features, and fighting capabilities that are displayed in battle. The Revelation never leaves itself open for attack, and is totally isolated. The Revelation is highly capable of midair slashes and explosions at any time. Revelation has a unique system in which he can increase the effects of some skills by seemingly revealing himself, only to vanish and attack his opponent's weakest point. Though this takes much calculation, depending on the enemy. But in due time, he always makes his mark. Revelation focuses his power on his arsenal, dealing lethal blows of damage effortlessly than ever seen before. Personality Revelation is extremely isolated; often keeping himself disclosed and concealed from others. He doesn't appear to show any emotions, whether it be in or outside the field of battle. As he is not capable of producing such things. Either that, or he just chooses not to. History Weaponry and Equipment Note: The Revelation keeps his weapons concealed, and protected inside his armor; and only uses them at key moments. Not all weapons are listed. *'Flight and radar system' - Revelation is capable of flight, and detection of any enemies that may be invisible or cloaked, and is able to take out anything keeping them cloaked or invisible in an instant. *'Hidden Arsenal and Artillery' - Revelation is equipped with a full arsenal of weaponry. Most of which his has in his possession is unknown, and or has not been displayed. Those which have include: **'Assorted rockets and missiles' **'Sword' **'Shield' **'Scythe' **'Trident' **'Cannon' He is even capable of combining his weapons, in order to form a massive and destructive force. 'Ability Cards' *'Aerial Fire': *'Bursting Blade': *'Harpoon Spear': *'Hell Drop': *'Bloody Accel': *'Arsenal Reveal - Force Shield': Reflects any negative effect originally cast on an ally, and forces it unto Revelation. Though instead of the original effect, Revelation transfers half his Gs to his ally. *'Arsenal Reveal - Over Taker': *'Revolver Cannon': *'Arsenal Reveal - Spear Trident': If Revelation is the only MechFrame on the field this turn, your opponents past moves are void, and cannot be used again this battle. In addition, their Gs are halved, and cannot go above the current amount for 5 turns. You may go first the next round, but Revelation cannot be used unless an opponent also has a MechFrame on the field. *'Shadow Mercenary': Avoids any effects on Revelation for two turns, with the exception of prevention abilities. Prevention cannot be used in this battle, otherwise the battle is restarted, and the opponent cannot use a support piece with more than half their base level of Gs. *'Reversal Fighter - Meteor Shower': If the opponent has double your base or higher, they lose half of their current amount of Gs for three turns, and cannot prevent anymore of your abilities if this one is effected. *'Arsenal Reveal - Advanced Fire Power': Prevents the opponent from changing their Attribute, and all Bakugan and support pieces do 3x the original damage if the opponent is not of the same attribute as you. *'Giga Prominence': *'One Flash - Black Hole Finisher': *'Surrounding Explosion': *'Fireball Dash': Revelation dashes behind the opponent and launches out two fireballs that burn the enemy, doing 800 Gs damage. The loss is doubled if your opponent has or is a MechFrame. 'Fusion Ability Cards' *'Shield Aura Generator': *'Ballistic Super Nova': *'Dimension Link Guardian': *'Chain Fireball' (Andromeda Nova): *'Meteor Call': Subtracts 2000 Gs from any MechFrame within range of the attack (on the field). 'Gate Cards' *'Flame Circle': *'Mana Accelerator Field': Reduces enemy inflicted damage by 100% for two turns. Trivia Gallery Category:MechFrames Category:Firestormblaze